The Love of a Dark One
by Enkisan
Summary: Kurama fights off Karasu for the last time he hopes, then finds himself a prisoner to Karaus's every will. Hiei tries desprettly to find is beloved kitsune. Will he find him I do not know.
1. Kitsune Troubles

**_I do not own YuYu Hakusho or its characters, but I wish I did. Any way I hope you enjoy my new story. It is about Karasu and Kurama. Kurama has been captured and Hiei is doing everything he can to find his lovely kitsune. May end badly and may end some what happily. Please enjoy the first chapter and the rest that will follow. Darketelka-sama._

* * *

**

Kitsune Troubles

The scent of blood filled the air in the human world. A battle must have just been lost. A shadow moved swiftly through the woods looking for his friend. He could since that something was terribly wrong.

_Before_

_"Karasu how is it that you are here?" the kitsune yelled swinging his rose whip at the crow. "Who brought you back to this world?" _

_Karasu smiled and attacked the kitsune once more causing blood to fly through the air. "From what I know, Kurama, M'love, I never died in the first place. I was merrily resting." He smiled as the kitsune cried out with pain at the bomb that exploded. _

_"Damn you Karasu, what the hell do you want from me this time?" the kitsune growled trying his hardest not to black out. Karasu didn't answer him; he just continued to throw bombs at the defenseless kitsune._

_Kurama felt dizziness and unconsciousness taking over his body. He fell to the ground, his body limp from lose of blood and his breathing slowed. The crow smiled at this, picked the kitsune up, and disappeared in to the night. _

Present

Hiei found an opening in the woods that was covered in blood. His golden eyes narrowed as he bent downing, examining the blood. "Kurama." He muttered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared beside him looking at Hiei with concern. The dark demon stood and looked at his companions then away, "Kurama was here, and it looks like he was badly injured when he left. That is if he still is alive." The dark demon tried to hold his tears back as he stared at the blood.

"Who could have done this to Kurama anyway? He is too strong to be hurt this badly." Kuwabara said looking up at tree that was covered in blood as well. He sighed as he noticed Hiei's disappearance. Yusuke ran off hoping the best for his friend.

"Yusuke, who do you think was fighting with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he caught up with them. Yusuke shook his head not knowing and continued to follow the dark demon.

_Meanwhile_

_A breeze enters the room and a pair of emerald eyes open, looking around a dark, dark room. A bird's song goes through his ears and he sits up. Long crimson red hair flowed behind him. He tried to get out of the bed he was in but chains pull him back. _

_Karasu emerges from the darkness and smiles, "Your awake I see. That is good now isn't it?" Karasu slowly walked over to the bed. Kurama didn't say a word, fear going through his body along with anger. _

_"Where the hell did you take me?" Kurama asked trying to be brave. The kitsune pulled at his chains trying to find a way out of this mess. Karasu came closer and pinned Kurama to the bed. _

_"I want you, your mine, M'love." Karasu smiled and kissed the Kitsune who pulled away. _

_"Let me go you damn crow." Kurama growled, trying to get out of under the crows body, but the crows grip just tightened. Kurama growled with pain for the crow was digging his claws in Kurama's wounds. _

_"I will not let you go my love. You are mine to do as I please with." Karasu unbuttoned Kurama's shirt and with his ice cold hand rubbed the kitsune's chest._

Back

"Where could he be?" Hiei growled looking everywhere for the kitsune, slowly losing the kitsune's scent. "Why would he just disappear like that?"

Yusuke stopped to catch his breath and so did the others. Hiei had a very worried look on his face for his best friend was missing and he had no clue where he could be. Yusuke put a hand on the dark demon's shoulder and smiled, which told Hiei it was all going to be okay.

"So do you know where the kitsune could be?" Hiei asked the others. He looked down at the ground looking for blood but found none. "Where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Maybe the one he fought took him prisoner." Yusuke said aloud, Kuwabara agreed and Hiei didn't say anything.

We have to find him no matter what. He thought to himself as he looked up at the others. He can't be to far away…I have to find him, if it takes my life. He sighed and turned around running off once more. Yusuke followed and Kuwabara stayed behind to wait for Botan.

* * *

**_That is it for this chapter, R&Rs please. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like the other chapter that will be coming up. Have an evil day. Darketelka-sama._**


	2. Hiei's Answer

**_I know now that some people seem to like this story better than my others but I will not give in yet. I am glade to see that people acctually reviewed other than Eryn-san. not to be rude. Here is the next chappy I hope you like it and check out my other stories. Now to the reviews:_**

**_Tala ishtar- I am glade you liked it and I updated as soon as I could. Thank you for your review._**

**_pheonixfirekitsune- I hope you like this one like you did the last chapter. Thank you for your review._**

**_stix- I have added more to the story you love, I am glade you loved this story and I hope you like this chapter as well, Thanks._**

**_Demon of Evilness- Yes I know you don't like Karasu, but for some reason I am interested in him and his feelings for Karasu, by the way, I don't care what color Hiei's eyes are, they are now gold. SO THERE! I hope you like this chapter too, my friend._**

**

* * *

**

**Hiei's Answer**

_Karasu had Kurama pinned against the bed, his breaths were the kitsune's breaths. His smile just made the kitsune feel more and more uncomfortable with his position. _

_Kurama felt the cold hand go down to his waist and then jumped up when he felt his pants being taken off. He tried once more to get away from the crow but the crow only held him tighter. _

_"Damn, you bastard." Kurama growled as his pants completely disappeared form his body. "Get off me or else…"_

_"Or else what?" asked Karasu as he looked at the kitsune's hatred filled eyes. "Are you going to kill me kitsune, for in the state you are in you have no chance against me." His smile just widened as the kitsune growled helplessly._

_"Damn you…" Kurama muttered, trying to use Yoko's powers to free himself only to feel a powerful shock go through his human body._

_"Don't even try to get away, M'love, it is useless. Remember, I know more about you than you could ever imagine." The crow smiled as he French kissed the kitsune, only to get his tongue bitten._

_"I told you to get the hell off of me you damn crow." Kurama growled, spitting out the blood from Karasu's tongue. _

_"Damn you, kitsune." Karasu growled standing up and walking away. "I will return later… and then, you will be mine." Kurama just smiled at his victory as he seeked out his pants.

* * *

_

Hiei found Kurama's scent once more only to loose in the evening breeze. He took out his sword and cut down a few tree out of anger. "Where the hell is he?" He growled. Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at him feeling sorry for the poor demon.

"Hiei, maybe someone found him and took him to the Other World. You know that Eryn-chan and Etelka-chan maybe very worried about him." Yusuke said trying to cheer him up, only making him feel worse.

"Look, Yusuke, I appreciate all the help, but you and Kuwabara should get home. Watch over the others and make sure that they are going to be okay." Hiei spoke before disappearing in to the shadows of trees.

Yusuke sighed and turned around looking for a way out of the woods they were in. "Kuwabara, do you know how to get back?" He asked knowing that he had no idea where they were.

Kuwabara nodded, looking around seeing that the sun was going down again. "One day and we still haven't found Kurama. Hiei seems pretty worried about him."

* * *

_Karasu entered Kurama's room, to find the kitsune fast asleep on the floor near his bed. He looked very uncomfortable in his position of slumber that the crow picked the kitsune up and laid him on the bed. _

_"Sleep well my lovely kitsune." Karasu whispered tucking the kitsune in. He walked over to a chair and sat down, falling asleep as well. _

_When morning rose, so did the kitsune. He rubbed his eyes, seeing the chains on his arms. He tugged at them then looked sadly at the ground. He didn't notice Karasu was in the room till Karasu woke and spoke up. _

_"I see your awake once more… did you sleep well?" asked the crow who looked very ill in a way._

_"Does it matter if I did or didn't?" Kurama growled trying not to ask if the crow was filling okay. The crow frowned at the kitsune's answer then looked away._

_"It depends on who you act today on what is going to happen tonight." Karasu growled back standing up. "Are you hungry?" He asked trying to change the subject._

He looks so ill, and he seems to be acting like he cares for me, but I won't fall into his trap. _Kurama thought as he nodded, "Yes, I am hungry." Karasu left the room and returned with some food for the kitsune who ate madly._

_"Wow, you were really hungry weren't you?" Karasu laughed at the manner of the way the kitsune ate. Kurama growled and threw the plate a Karasu who dodged it._

_"Get the hell away from me you damn crow." Kurama yelled once more as he stood up and tried to walk away only to find the chains pulling him back. _These chains are getting in the way. I have to find a way to get ride of them, or at least free myself. _Kurama thought as the crow stood up and slowly walked over to the table in the room._

_"Fine, I will stay away from you, for now that is. They way you are acting you seem to want something fun to happen tonight. Fun for me that is." Karasu smiled and left the room. The chains disappeared as well and Kurama tired to run out the door only to thrown back by a barrier. "Don't think you can leave that room, Kurama-kun, I pre-pared everything just for your arrival." Karasu said before disappearing into the hall._

_Kurama sighed and sat by a wall in the room, he found a widow he could stare out of as he thought. He thought of his friends and what they maybe doing at the exact moment.

* * *

_

Bombs flew through the air and blew up, hitting the dark demon. Hiei growled and stood up weakly, looking for his attacker. In the distance, he saw Karasu; _what is he doing here? I thought Kurama killed him at the Dark Tournament. _Hiei thought as he stood up trying to get to his sword only to find that someone had stolen it.

"Do you wish to see the kitsune again, little one?" Karasu asked, twirling the sword in his hands. "At least before his virginity is taken from him?"

"What do you mean?" Hiei growled watching his sword being played with.

"I mean, the kitsune is with me, at my place. He is right now, in my bedroom, soon to be pre-pared for the sex he will have tonight." Karasu smiled jumping down to the dark demon, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't you dare go near Kurama, or I will cut you into pieces." Hiei growled.

"I'll make a deal with you; I'll ask you a question, you get it right and you can have the kitsune, if you are wrong then I can have the kitsune." Karasu smiled knowing the question he had would be hard for the demon to take.

"Try me." Hiei growled taking his sword from Karasu as he threw it in the air.

"Then here we go, do you, or do you not, love the kitsune?" Karasu smiled, knowing that Hiei loved the kitsune to death but would most likely denied it.

"I-I…" he thought for a moment then looked up, "Kurama and I are just friends, nothing more; therefore, I don't love him, I only like him as a dear friend." Hiei spoke hoping he did the right thing.

Karasu smiled and poked the dark demon's forehead, "You are incorrect, you love the kitsune, and it's written all over you. Do you wish to see him before I have my fun, for this is your last chance."

"Do I have a choice to see him or not?" Hiei asked looking into the eyes of the evil crow.

* * *

**_This is the second chapter, yes I know that I updated fast and I hope you don't mind it much. I have to tell you though that I this story will get in to graphic mode soon. So if you don't want to get grossed out I suggest that you stop reading this book. That is all, DarkEtelka-sama._**


	3. Vistior

**_This chapter is shorter than the others I think. Warning to all, the next chapter will be graphic, blood, porn and sex. So if you wish not to read that I will understand but I thought I would warn you. This chapter may not be as good as the others but I thought it would fit in a little. By the way, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, but I do own the new girl that his with Hiei close to the end. Enjoy._

* * *

**

Visitor 

Karasu turned his back on Hiei and slowly walked through the woods heading back to his home. Hiei followed him slowly, ready to grab his sword if Karasu would attack. They walked in silence other than Karasu's giggle here and there.

Hiei looked up at the castle they were coming up to and that it was large enough for fifty thousand people to be captive there if possible from the inside. The large gates opened showing a courtyard, with many humans working in the gardens, chained at the ankles.

Hiei looked around with disgust hoping he wasn't going to end up Karasu's slave or something. They entered the castle door and walked through the small, twisty halls. Finally, they came up to a door that had a barrier on it. Hiei growled knowing that whoever's barrier it was, it was strong.

Karasu opened the door showing a large room, with dim lights. In the middle of the room was a bed; on the bed was the struggling kitsune. Hiei turned to look at Karasu only to see that he was gone. Hiei slowly walked up to the bed. The kitsune continued to struggle not looking up, not wanting to look up.

"Yoko, calm down before you hurt yourself." Came Hiei's voice. Yoko looked up and smiled. Hiei didn't return his smile. He just looked away feeling guilty.

"What is wrong, Hiei?" Yoko asked, looking concerned. Hiei pulled up a chair from a near by table and looked up at Yoko.

"I am only here to visit… I can't help you Yoko, Karasu is too strong. The barrier around this place is too powerful. He gave me a chance to save you but I blew it. I'm so stupid." Hiei hit his head looking down at the ground not wanting the kitsune to see his face of emotions.

"Don't give up now Hiei, there has to be away to free me from this hell of a prison. No one can keep me in chains forever, you should know that." Yoko reached out, put his arms around Hiei, and pulled him into an embrace. Hiei relaxed a bit then pulled away and stood up.

"What is it now?" Yoko asked looking at his fire companion and then at the door. "He's coming back…no…" The kitsune began to struggle again and then gave up falling back onto the bed. Hiei seemed to be thinking as the door opened and Karasu entered.

"Are you done yet?" Karasu growled looking at his beloved kitsune and the fire demon.

"I was just about to leave." Hiei sighed and looked back at Yoko, "I'm sorry, my friend. I will find away though count on it."

With that, Hiei left the room and the kitsune tried to move away from the bed knowing what was going through Karasu's mind. Karasu smiled and got closer to the kitsune. Yoko growled as Karasu pushed him onto the bed.

"Now, my beloved kitsune, your mine to control. Forever and longer." Karasu pulled out a bottle of white liquid with a tint of blue in it and opened it. "Drink this, my love and we can be together to the ends of the Earth."

Hiei listened to the struggles of the kitsune and Karasu forcing the kitsune to drink something. He walked sadly away as someone came up behind him and put a hand on his back. "You're not going anywhere, fire demon." Came a female's voice. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a backward embrace. She seemed to giggle as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Let me go you damn female." He growled twisting and turning, trying to get away.

* * *

**_Horrible chapter, I know this without getting Reviews but I still ask for all people to give me there honist opinion. R&Rs please and thank you._**


	4. Imortal

**_This chapter I think may be short like the others but I don't know. I am sorry, again. I will start another story soon enough about Kurama and Yoko with Karasu in it. I had people at school read it and they loved it. I think you will like it too. _

* * *

**

Immortality

The bottle seemed to glow and the kitsune pulled away. He did not want to take anything that Karasu would give him. Karasu growled and finally got the kitsune to drink the liquid.

Yoko coughed a bit and found that he felt better than a few moments ago. He looked at his injured body and watched it heal itself. "Why are you being so generous, Karasu?" he growled knowing that something was up with the drink.

"Nothing really," Karasu drank the rest of the liquid, and then threw the bottle on the ground. "Just that now, you and I can be together till the very end of the world. Maybe longer. It was an immortality drink." Karasu began to unbutton the shocked kitsune's shirt rubbing it slightly.

Yoko didn't realize what was going on till Karasu put his cold hands on his chest. "Get off me you damn crow!" Yoko kicked the crow in the groan and jumped over the bed to the other side. "Stay away from me. I am not your, never. Not even in you dreams." He growled pulling at the chains trying to get away.

"From where I stand my precious kitsune. You are mine for you can go no where now that Aiko has your fire demon; therefore, you are mine till the very end." He laughed slightly. Yoko growled standing in a fighting position.

Meanwhile:

Hiei continued to struggle against the woman as a bottle of liquid was shoved in his mouth. His eyes became droopy and he fell unconscious. The woman, knows as Aiko, picks Hiei up, and walked off down the hall.

She opened a door to a large bright bedroom. The walls were a bright green color and the floor was white. There was a large window in the distance and let in tons of light. In the middle of the room was a care and on the other side was a bed. She gently placed the demon in her arms in the cage. It was large enough for him to walk around. Before she closed and locked to door of the cage, she chained one of his arms to the bar.

"There, my own little pet, just like father had promised." She smiled and the wind blew her jet-black hair, her eyes of sliver. "You are the perfect gift, my fire demon." She slowly walked over to her bed and sighed, sitting down.

After an hour or so, there was a knock on the door and Karasu walked in. "So you got him, I see. Do as you wish with him." He smiled as Hiei woke and looked around.

"Damn you Karasu…damn you!" Hiei yelled pulling at his chains and trying to burn the cage down only to find that he was too weak to summon up his flames. "What have you done to me you ugly bastard!" Hiei growled sitting back in his cage.

"Don't yell at my father like that you stupid demon." Aiko yelled and hit the cage. "Never yell at him like that again.

"Your…father?" Hiei was mildly confused, _Father? How could that be, he is gay isn't he?_ Hiei questioned.

"Aiko, I will be busy in my room. You do as you please but stay out of my room." He growled shutting the door as he saw her nod. She looked at Hiei with a smile.

"You my new pet. The last on I had died in my father's arms for he hurt me badly. Are you going to hurt me?" She asked with a gentler voice than before.

"I will do as I please, am what I normally would say but I won't this time. Just don't come near me and I will not hurt you." He growled looking away trying to find away to get himself out of this mess and save Yoko from abuse from a gay man.

-Back to Kurama

Kurama sat on the bed his eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he pondered. His eyes looked up when he heard the door unlock and open. His eyes closed once he saw Karasu, wearing a rob, visions went through his head and he groaned with disgust.

"Kitsune, it is time." Karasu smiled and walked slowly over to him. Kurama back up against the wall even though he knew it was hopeless. Karasu pinned him against the wall and took his shirt off.

"Please, Karasu don't do this." Kurama spoke closing his eyes trying to figure out how to save himself. "Give me another day or so. Please?" Kurama asked as he felt his pants come down then back up.

"Fine.. I will, okay." Karasu sighed and backed away from Kurama. He turned around and walked off knowing that he had to win the kitsune's heart. "I will be back tomorrow, but I will be back later with your food."

* * *

**_ That is all for now. R&Rs please. Thank you._**


	5. Kurama's Nightmare

**_This is very bad chapter. Karasu finally has his fun with the kitsune and near the end Yusuke and Kuwabara figures some of what happend to there friends, enjoy._

* * *

**

Kurama's Nightmare

The wind blew harshly around Kurama's window as he thought. He stared out at the snow that slowly fell to the ground that seems to have no end. The trees danced about as the animals fled the terrifying castle. Kurama had no idea what was going to happen to him or what would happen to his poor friend, Hiei. His thoughts seem to dance along with the trees as Karasu entered the room.

"Kitsune, I have returned, do you wish to eat?" Karasu asked being polite for the first time. Kurama looked at him then away with a nod that told Karasu no. Karasu sighed and then spoke once more to the depressed kitsune, "You need to eat or you will starve and I surely don't want the to happen to you, of all the creatures I have meet not you." Karasu sat beside the kitsune who moved away form him.

"I am not hungry right now, Karasu, and I would rather starve than eat anything that you have made for me. I a sure you." The kitsune said this rather harshly still staring out at the hibernating trees and the snow the fell from the dark black sky. He let out a sigh when Karasu began to stroke his hair.

"Is something wrong my kitsune?" He asked know that Kurama said to come back later.

"For one, you are way too close to me for comfort and for two, I don't want anything to do with you so let me go now." He growled looking at the crow who stole a kiss form Kurama. Kurama was shocked and pulled away spitting out what ever might have gone in to the floor. He backed into the wall his wrist hurting form the chains around them. "Don't you dare touch me you gay bastard. I have someone at home I would rather kiss than you!" He yelled knowing that the crow wasn't going to leave the fox alone. "Please just let me and Hiei go." He growled.

Karasu acted as if he didn't hear the kitsune and pinned him to the wall. "You know very well kitsune that I have every right to do whatever I want to you and your friends for you're my prisoners and I choose to make you my sexual slave." He smiled slightly and kissed the kitsune one more who pulled away.

"You have a sick mind Karasu, a very sick mind." Kurama growled jumping over to the bed and then behind Karasu, "I would never become you whore you bastard so let me the hell go before I…"

"You what, have you forgotten that you can't use your power to attack me with those chains on?" He smiled slightly, pushed Kurama onto the bed leaning on him, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "You are mine, kitsune, and always will be mine." Kurama tried to struggle only to get a slight shock. He growled as he felt his pants being pulled of his body. He tired to pull away once more but could move, something was holding him down as Karasu stood up, but he couldn't figure what it was.

Karasu stripped down and Kurama closed his eyes not wanting to see anything other than Karasu face. As he lay there, with his eyes closed, something warm was put close to his mouth. He turned his head but it just followed his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Karasu was sitting on his chest trying to get Kurama to suck on his dick. He growled and pulled away, not wanting to do it but some how Karasu found away. Kurama growled and thought for a moment on how to get Karasu off him and found that he could bit him. When Kurama tried to bit down there was another shock from the chains and Kurama whimpered as he found himself sucking on the crow.

"Good, kitsune, good." Karasu smiled and leaned forward as Kurama sucked; he stroked the now tearing kitsune who didn't seem to like it at all and Karasu just smiled. Kurama couldn't believe what he was doing, he wanted to get away but he couldn't. Everything has tried to do failed miserably. He was finally caught; he had met his defeat, but couldn't except it.

Finally, Karasu pulled away from the kitsune who was crying now. Karasu kissed him and the kitsune pulled away only to be slapped. Kurama was emotionally broken now, he didn't know what to do, he felt pain throughout his whole body. He knew that Karasu had no intention on letting him go and would only be forced to do more things that he rather not.

Karasu smiled at the crying kitsune who he flipped over to have the main course of his fun. He slowly entered the kitsune and sat there for a moment listening to the kitsune begging to die or for him to stop, but Karasu only cut it short by going back and forth, faster and faster, laughing slightly at the kitsune's groaning.

_Yoko, help me, please, why do you just watch him do this to me? Kurama asked his kitsune spirit._

_+For the first time, Kurama, I am enjoying myself. I haven't seen anyone in so much pain till now and I am enjoying every single part of it.+ Yoko just laughed at his human's spirit break down._

_You damn demon, why does he have to like me so much, why not you… Kurama groaned once more as Karasu forced himself to go fast on Kurama._

_+I don't know and I am glade he doesn't like me. I don't mind it so much watching you but I know that I would be having fun being in your spot for I am dieing to have sex right about now.+_

_Well then you take over you damn demon. Kurama growled, as Karasu continued. Yoko nodded and disappeared into Kurama's mind leaving Kurama out to do what he seems to enjoy watching and doing._

Karasu finally stopped and Kurama curled up under the blankets hoping Karasu would leave but Karasu just curled up beside him and stroked his hair. Kurama whimpered as Karasu stared to suck on Kurama's dick.

"Please, stop." Kurama managed to say against his hard breathing. Karasu looked up at him with a glare and continued to do as he pleased and Kurama groaned knowing that Karasu wasn't going to stop anytime soon. His ears twitched when he heard Hiei yell and some action going on in the room. He wonders what was going on but couldn't do anything to help his friend for he was trapped by Karasu.

Karasu stopped messing with Kurama after and hour or two and left the room. Kurama felt destroyed, contaminated, and mortally scared. Yoko wasn't helping him any, he just continued to tell Kurama that he wasn't a virgin anymore. Kurama cried himself to sleep that night hoping that it was all a dream and he would wake up tomorrow in his own bed, but surely it wasn't a dream, it was real and he would find that out soon.

Meanwhile

"There has been a report that Shuichi Minamono has been missing for over three days now and so has is little friend, Hiei. They were last seen at the Tokyo Park. Shuichi is about 5'11 with silky red hair and green eyes. He was last seen wearing his pink school uniform, if you have seen him or know where he is please call, 985-4537.

Hiei is shorter though, he is about 4'9, and has black spiked hair with crimson eyes. He was last seen wearing a black tunic. If you have seen him or know where he is, call the number above as well. That is all for tonight's news." The TV went black and Yusuke sighed,

"There is no way they are in the human world anymore, I would have since there demon energy by now. They must be somewhere else." Yusuke looked at the others. "We just have to figure out if they are at the Demon World, Spirit World, Otherworld, or the Netherworld which will be a while before we find them, but we have to try."

Kuwabara nodded knowing that Yusuke was worried about his friends. They sat in Yusuke's room staring down at a map of the town. Yusuke began to state all his suggestions then Kuwabara stated his. It took them about an hour to find a place they agreed on to search.

Kuwabara stretched and Yusuke did the same. They looked out at the night sky with sighs. "Well search the park tomorrow and see if we can find anything. Remember, what ever it was that killed or kidnapped them are strong. We just have to figure out who, before are friends are in real danger."

The next day the went to the closed down park and looked around. They looked around the park finding bloodstains everywhere. When they looked further around they found that most of the trees where blown to bits.

Kuwabara found a small house where there were two dead demons and they looked as if the flesh was blown off them. He wrote this down in his notebook and then traveled some more finding that there was blood even on the top of some of the trees. It had to be a large battle.

When they meet up about three hours later at Yusuke's they shared their notes. They both figured that the battle was large a though and that most of the blood belonged to there friends. Then they figured that the demon had to have some power over bombs for the trees don't shatter like they were with any other weapon.

"Karasu, but why would it be him, Kurama killed him didn't he?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am unsure but some demons to have hidden powers maybe he had some power that stopped himself from dieing." Yusuke smiled slightly looking down at the notebooks. "But he is the only one that can do that much damage with bombs that we know of right, so who else would it be?" Yusuke said slightly confused.

"I see, so now we have to figure out where the hell he took our friends and kick his ass?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes that is the plan." Yusuke smiled. "That is the plan." He muttered.

* * *

**_R&Rs please._**


	6. A Little planning won't hurt

**_Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho some Japanese dude does. Yusuke tries to get more info. or help on his friends disappearance. Kuwabara is upset. Yoko is being nice for the first time and Karasu is going to take Kurama for a walk in the woods. Enjoy._**

* * *

Yusuke went to visit Koeme. He found Koeme and told him abut Kurama and Hiei; he told him about their disappearance and about his opinion on what happened. He told the spirit lord that Karasu could be behind it all and has Kurama in his hands. He told the lord about the park and what Kuwabara had found. Koeme didn't seem to like this news at all but tried to take it like a good lord would.

"Yusuke, I think you're on to something. I am giving you and Kuwabara the mission to find and save both Kurama and Hiei." Koeme said thinking. "The thing is, Karasu is a difficult demon. Finding him will be difficult itself."

Yusuke sighed and looked down at the floor. "Koeme, is there anyway you can track down Karasu?" Yusuke asked looking back up at the spirit prince. Koeme looked as if he was stumped for a few moments.

"Karasu would be in the demon world, I'll get some trackers to find his trail for you," he paused to think, "in the meant time you and Kuwabara need to get ready to fight Karasu. If he trapped Kurama and Hiei with ease than you will have a challenging fight with him." Yusuke nodded with agreement.

"You will tell us if you found him, won't you?" Yusuke asked and received a nod Yes' before leaving the spirit world. He returned to his apartment where Kuwabara waited.

"So what is going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"Koeme is putting a search party in the demon world for us. He told us to be ready for battle." Yusuke told his friend. Kuwabara sighed and leaned against the wooden wall.

"So all we can do is wait?" This sucks." Kuwabara growled hitting the wall. "We will be too late if Karasu is behind it all. We can't delay anymore!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke sighed and put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Calm down. We are doing all we can to save our friends. Right now we have to wait though." Kuwabara pulled away from Yusuke and sat down on a chair. He had his hand on his forehead, trying to sooth his headache.

Yusuke flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts wondered around behind his brown eyes. He thought about Kurama and Hiei, and what may have happened to them. Karasu entered his mind often with Kurama at his side. He shook the awful sight away when he heard Kuwabara leave the room.

With a moment of hesitation, Yusuke followed his friend to the balcony. They looked out at the sky, hoping that their friends would be okay.

* * *

Kurama woke strapped to a chair, naked. His hair was wet and tangled. He struggled against the ropes around his arms. He stopped struggling when he saw Hiei in another chair beside him. His hair was wet as well and he was strapped too.

"Hiei, wake up." Kurama whispered causing the fire demon's eyes to shoot open. He began to struggle causing blood to flow down the chair legs. His growls could be heard as he struggled to free himself from the damn chair.

****

"Hiei?" Hiei stopped struggling when he heard Kurama's gentle voice. He looked over at him then away. "Something, wrong?" He asked the fire demon. The demon didn't answer causing the kitsune to sigh.

A door from behind them opened, letting Karasu and Akio into the room. Kurama felt chills go up and down his spine as Karasu approached him. Karasu bent down in front of Kurama and began to dress him in a light green tunic. The top was somewhat tight showing how much skinnier Kurama really was. The pants were tight as well.

"There you go, nice and clean, my little kitsune. He said with a smile. Karasu then looked at Hiei who showed no emotion at the moment. He was now dressed as well; he had on a mostly black tunic lined in a dark blue. His headband was no longer white, it was navy blue. That is when Kurama noticed Hiei's eye. They were almost brown, dull, and frightened. Kurama knew how he felt and looked at the ground silently.

Karasu untied Kurama taking his hand. He slowly dragged Kurama out of the room and down the halls. Karasu said many things to the kitsune, but the kitsune wasn't listening. He was more concerned about Hiei than Karasu's non-stop talking.

Karasu put Kurama in his room and locked the door before he left. Kurama lay down on the fluffy bed and sighed. He felt bad for Hiei now more than he feared Karasu.

_Kurama, why do you worry about Hiei? He has a woman, and you are a sexual toy to Karasu. Yoko said in Kurama's mind._

_+Leave me alone, Yoko. Your not helping any.+ Kurama snapped back at Yoko. +Thanks to you I am weak and a slave to the man I hate. You call yourself a friend. Yea right.+ Kurama rolled over on the bed, closing his eyes seeing Yoko._

_I am a demon, Kurama, I hate humans. You know this. I am a thief and full-blooded killer. I enjoy torcher and fear; therefore, I wouldn't help you when you are being raped. Really, who do you think your dealing with? Yoko growled at Kurama. Plus I never said I was you damn friend._

_+I can't wait till you leave my body.+ Kurama growled trying to sleep. Yoko grunted and sat in Kurama's dark mind. Kurama sighed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_

Kurama woke with arms wrapped around him. He frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Karasu snuggled against him. Kurama sighed and stared at the wall before him. Karasu got closer to him, and Kurama fought back the memories of the rape the night before.

Kurama looked out the window to see the morning sun begin to rise. He smiled slightly and pulled away from Karasu. When he got out of the bed, Karasu woke with a yawn. Kurama groaned and walked over to the window, not caring that his master' had awaken.

Kurama stood at the window and felt a warm breeze fly through his hair. The air was filled with the scent of pines and berries. He watched the trees move gracefully in the light breeze. The warm air made Kurama forget his position, with Karasu. The air made him fell safe and protected, but the feeling quickly disappeared when Karasu's arms went around his waist. Everything Kurama saw seemed to die away as fear entered his body.

"It's a beautiful day, kitsune; we should go for a walk." Karasu said with a smile on his face. The wind blew their hair back. "What do you say, m'love?" Karasu asked.

"Would you really take me out in the woods?" Kurama asked as if he didn't believe they would go out in the woods. Karasu turned Kurama around in his arms and nodded before kissing his love. Kurama pulled back with a growl in his throat.

"I guess you don't want to take a hike in the woods." Karasu said backing away. "Oh well, I'll ask someone else if they want so fresh air." Karasu slowly made his way to the door but Kurama stopped him.

"No, please, I can't stand this room any longer. I have to get out in the fresh air, in an open area." Kurama said as calmly as he could. "I feel caged like an animal." Karasu turned to the kitsune and smiled.

"I thought you would say that," Karasu seemed to be laughing inside, "but I didn't get what I wanted." Kurama sighed and thought for a moment then walked over to Karasu. They stared at one another before Kurama put his hands behind Karasu's head bring him into a deep kiss. Karasu was really surprised at Kurama's actions but kissed back. Kurama released and looked down feeling stupid for his action.

Karasu gasped for air then spoke, "That was different, but awesome. I will return soon to get you to go on the hike." Karasu smiled, and Kurama forced himself to smile back. Karasu let the room and Kurama fell to his knees in tears. He hit the floor with his fist repeatedly, causing his fist to swell.

_Why are you sad, Kurama? Yoko asked looking down upon his human body and spirit._

_+I just kissed the man I hate and want to kill. I cannot believe what I did. I don't know what came over me.+ Kurama continued to pound at the stone floor causing his swelling to bleed._

_I'm sorry. Yoko whispered slightly._

_Kurama stopped hitting the floor and looked at Yoko+Why are you sorry? When did you care about my feelings.+ _

_Yoko shrugged and sat beside Kurama. I find it funny that you kissed Karasu, but I am sorry that I cause you so much pain. Yoko sighed then continued to explain his actions. Being a demon means no true feelings. See we have no hearts. When a male demon see someone that attracts their attention they take them and hoarse, rape or sexually abuse them. Yoko looked at the ceiling before continuing._

_There are two types of demons, good and evil. Good demons try to win the hearts of the ones they love. Evil are like Karasu and just force sex. Oh yea, then there is another group, like me. Every month, once or twice, we heat up and need to have sex or we will over heat, dieing. Most like me just grab someone and rape them and run off. Some of us get lucky and are captured just to have sex. Yoko put a hand on Kurama's back with a sigh. I feel trapped for I am a wild spirit. You feel what I feel, that is why you kissed Karasu a moment ago, and that is why I am sorry._

_+Yoko, will you lend me your power to escape when we go on the hike+ Kurama asked._

_I can't. Yoko pulled up his sleeve showing a Japanese curse written upon his arm. When you slept he put this upon us so we couldn't use or powers. Hiei has it too. Yoko sighed as Karasu entered the room._

Kurama stood up and didn't look at Karasu, which was a mistake. Karasu put a collar around Kurama's neck then pulled on the chains. "Come kitsune, we go on our walk now."

* * *

**_That is it for now...I hope you liked. I will take suggestions if you have any...and no Eryn...I am not killing Karasu. That is all for now. R&R's please. And if you like this story try reading A Kitsune's Life by me..of course. Thank you and have good day._**


	7. Escape?

**_This story is taking a great turn in events. Yoko and Kurama are becoming better friends. Hiei tries to escape and what the hell is this, Kurama is kissing Karasu out of his own free will...didn't see that coming, I mean last time he did it was because he wanted fresh air...now why did he kiss Karasu? _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this story other than Karasu's daughter. I wish I own them all but I don't so there._**

* * *

The wind played with Kurama's red hair as they walked through the forest. The trees closer to Kurama seemed to dance happily, but the trees closer to Karasu seemed to wither away like snakes do when there is a hawk in the sky. The sun hid behind the trees as they walked in the dancing shadows of the Demon World. This place was frightened of Karasu and looked to Kurama for support and help, but he couldn't give that to the nature here with out his power over Yoko. 

The sky was lit with different colors of the morning sun and the trees shinned different colors. The birds chirped in a far distance and only seemed to get further away as they got closer to them. There were no bugs, mammals, or reptiles anywhere to be seen. They didn't seem to exist in this woods. It most particularly odd to have no sign of life other than the trees and grass. Even in a forest, there are supposed to be animals, but this forest was empty…to the core.

They stopped in an opening of the forest. Karasu tied Kurama to a tree and began to set up a picnic. Kurama sat on the ground staring at the sky. He could feel the pain of the forest. He heard what they spoke of, a new power, some hope, and the spirit world. They talked about help being sent out to find Kurama and Hiei. Kurama listened to them with all his ears. Karasu didn't seem to notice for he just continued to set out the food.

_Here that Kurama, the trees they tell us that the spirit world is looking for you and Hiei. That means that Yusuke is out there trying his best to find us. There is hope after all. Yoko said walking up to Kurama in their mind. He sat by his lonely friend and patted his back. You should be happy you know. Only true friends would do everything in there power to help you and that fire demon. Yoko laughed a bit and saw that Kurama was not really listening. He was staring at Karasu with hatred in his eyes._

_+Yoko, there is no way they will find us. This forest is a fake. The trees and the sun are real yes, but there isn't any animals. It is all a trick. Look above us, there is glass there. We are only in a green house, and somewhere there is a door open, letting the wind in. It was all an illusion. I swore one day I will slay that damn demon with my own two hands.+ Kurama shifted slightly and then looked at the ground. +Plus, there is no hope; Yusuke hasn't fought a demon like Karasu in over three years. There is no way they can win. If Hiei and I couldn't defeat that bird than Yusuke and Kuwabara have no chance at all. None.+_

_Yoko looked away then back at Kurama. They can beat him if they want; you know this. When did you ever see Yusuke back out of a fight that friends depended on him to win it…humm+ Yoko asked standing up and stretching . Plus, Yusuke won't be alone with only Kuwabara. It will take me time, but I will find a way to get ride on the curse on my arm so we can help them with our escape. See, we will help Yusuke kill Karasu is it is the last thing we will ever do, you understand? Kurama nodded and smiled greatly. He was happy that the kitsune decided to help him instead of watch from a distance, like before, he shuddered at the thought._

Karasu finished with his picnic fun and untied Kurama. Kurama followed him to the blanket with food on it and sat down. Karasu sat beside him and for the first time Kurama didn't move away. He was too busy thinking about and escape that he didn't notice that Karasu had sat right there beside him. Of all things to have happened, why would he just let Karasu sit there beside him? They ate in silence.

When they had finished Kurama laid back on the ground closing his eyes. He had to find away for Karasu to start to trust him or he would never get out of here alive any way. He thought harder when Karasu laid beside him putting his head on the kitsune's chest. Kurama frowned but replaced it with a grin. He stroked the crow's hair.

"Karasu, why do you like me so much?" Kurama asked making a plan up in his head for Karasu trust. Karasu lifted his head and looked into Kurama's eyes.

"You have a personality that has attracted me. That is why I lover you, Kurama. Plus, you have a body a woman never could." Karasu smiled and looked away. Kurama frowned inside when Karasu answered. He didn't show that he didn't like it. He thought longer and then put his hand on Karasu's chin with and turned his head to face him.

"That is nice to know." Kurama said with a fake smile that only Yoko knew was fake. "You're softer than I thought you were, on the inside that is…I like that." He brought Karasu down into a deep kiss once more. Inside he shook with anger and wanted to kill him there and then but didn't have anything to attack the crow with.

_Kurama?_

_+I know…I have a plan so don't lecture me now. Everything will be fine. If I can get Karasu to trust me and let me wonder around the castle then we may have a chance at getting out of here. It will just take some time is all? You have to trust me.+ Kurama said to his friend. _

_I trust your decision. Just be careful, okay? Yoko said softly with pain in his eyes. Kurama sighed in his mind as they both watched what the body was doing. _

Karasu pulled away really confused. "What the hell are you thinking? This isn't like you at all. Why did you do that?" Karasu asked rather confused. Kurama was rather confused too. He looked up at Karasu with a smile.

"You said you like me… I have given up. Struggling isn't going to get me anywhere so I have given up. I can't get away from you so what is the point in running from you anyway?" Kurama closed his eyes. "You clamed me as yours and I have run out of ideas, Karasu. I wish to die happily, not struggling for my life from someone that could mean so much to me one day." Kurama sighed once more and then looked away.

Karasu smiled, "That is unlike you to run out of ideas, but that is okay with me. I guess." He smiled and lay back down beside Kurama. "I'm glade that you see it my way. Are you?" He asked closing his eyes, listening to Kurama's heartbeats.

"Yea, I finally see everything clearly. M'love." Kurama said stroking the crow's hair. The sun began to go down and Kurama stared at the stars in the sky. So far his plan was working. Karasu truly believed that Kurama had given up and wouldn't try to get away, but Kurama still had his plan working out in his head. He thought for a moment.

"Karasu?"

"Yes, Kurama?" Karasu answered looking at Kurama with joy in his eyes.

"If you let me wonder freely around the castle, I will do anything for you... Except sex at the time being." Kurama said looking at Karasu with hope that the crow would let him wonder freely.

"That doesn't sound fair to me. What would you do, cook, kiss, make out, and follow me everywhere I go. I think not. I have to have my sex you know." Karasu said in a clam voice. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. Karasu looked at him with concern that he was slowly killing the kitsune by tying him up all the time. "Does it burn you?" Karasu asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurama asked not showing any pain. He hid it all to well.

"The chains and your room. It burns your wild side does it not?" Karasu asked once more looking at Kurama with more concern then he ever had.

"It does. The chains burn more than the cell or room does. You have to understand that I am not something you can keep locked up in a cage. Animal can be tamed but not one that has lived most of their life out of cages. Like Yoko and I. You can't let us spend anymore time chained or caged." Kurama sighed softly and then closed his eyes. "You should know how the one you love feels and right now your loved one right now is suffering and may die without your permission."

"I'm sorry." Karasu sighed.

"For what, Master Karasu?"

"For causing you so much pain." Kurama jumped up hearing the words that Yoko had said. He shook his head and tears came to his eyes. "Kurama, what is wrong?" Karasu asked. Kurama didn't answer; he just turned away from Karasu.

There was a long silence when Hiei ran passed them with the girl following him. Kurama watched his friend speed away with the girl right behind him. They were gone in a matter of seconds as Karasu stood up. There was a large explosion and Hiei's cry of pain. Kurama closed his eyes knowing that Hiei wasn't going to escape Karasu's daughter with his life. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he thought of his friends and his enemies.

Kurama pulled at the chains wanting to help his friends but the chains only caused him to fall. He growled and continued to struggle as he heard more explosions and more cries for help. Karasu sighed and sat down watching his kitsune struggle to get to his friend but did nothing to help him at all.

"He is gone now, Kurama. You can't help him. He is just like a mortal trying to escape and A class demon. You have to save your strength." Karasu said with a stern voice hoping that Kurama would listen to him.

"Hell with you, Karasu. My friend needs me more than you do, you sick crow. My mind has changed, you and your damn daughter need to go to hell if you will sit back and watch two friends struggle to save one another." Kurama growled as he continued to struggle against his chains. "My friends mean more to me than my life and if he die then why should I live. I would be better off dead without my friends because my soul will die with them." The collar began to cut Kurama's neck drawing blood and Karasu looked away.

"Fine then struggle till you dies, for Hiei couldn't have survived those attacks from my daughter. You understand?" Karasu asked.

"How dare you?" Kurama yelled. "You heartless bird." He growled falling to his knees, trying to hold back his tears. "He was a very good friend…and now…he."

"Don't you dare give up yet, kitsune." Came Hiei's voice as he appeared before him. Injured but able to walk. "I am fine. Just matters of thinking like you do." Hiei said and broke Kurama's chains.

Karasu stood up and looked at them with a growl. "You're not going anywhere." Karasu said making a barrier around them with bombs. Hiei and Kurama looked at one another then got in a fighting position.

**"I can feel them, Kuwabara. Their strength. They are alive." Yusuke said happily. "They are a live."**

**Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with a confused smile then looked toward the sky. "What are you talking about Yusuke, you silly fool?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke who was dancing around the room with happiness.**

**"Kurama and Hiei, they are ready to battle someone. I can hear there thoughts, and they won't back down." Yusuke told Kuwabara. "They both want Karasu dead more than anything in the world, and they are ready to risk everything just to do it. Even their own lives, but I know they will win for they are madder than a cattle of angry cows." Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara smiled greatly and then looked toward the town before him.**

**"Good luck, Kurama and Hiei." Kuwabara whispered as he sat down. **

**

* * *

**

_**That is if for now. I hope you liked it... The next chapter will be gory, blood and guts and stuff...here is a sneak peak:**_

_"HIEI!" Kurama yelled looking at his friend that was now lying on the ground motionless. Blood covered the demon's face and body. Kurama turned to Karasu with anger and hatred in his eyes. He would never forgive Karasu for what he had done to Hiei, never_.

_"You will never beat me Kurama, not unless you free your power, but how do you do that?" Karasu smiled as he formed an exploding sword in his hand. "You shouldn't have turned on me Kurama, you would have lived longer you know." Karasu charged at the fox then stopped to see the kitsune begin to glow._

_"I will win Karasu, watch me." Came a voice that was mixed with both Kurama's and Yoko's. "You will die and I will live, I promise you that."_

_**That is all for the sneak peak. I will update soon, and this story is coming to an end...the next chapter or so will be the big battle YOKO KURAMA VS KARASU! Who will win? I haven't decide to yet so lets have a vote. Tell me if you want Kurama to be victor or Karasu in your Reviews and I will make it happen.**_


	8. A New Being

**_Here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for. Hiei tell Kurama why he wishes to stay at his side. Will Kurama let Karasu kill his best friend or will he butt in the middle of the fight knowing that his friend with die if he doesn't. Who is that, is that Yoko, no it is Kurama. Wait who is it that has just entered the story. Will he be able to save Kurama and Hiei from there fait of death or will he watch as Karasu kills them all._**

* * *

Heat rose from all around the demons in the forest setting. All three demons where ready for battle but only one had power to back him up in the fight. Hiei didn't know that he had the seal on him and Kurama was quite worried that the seal would bring them their down fall but he had to try. He had to trust that Yoko would figure away around the curse on them. Hiei stared at Karasu with hatred and Kurama stared at the bombs thinking of a way to get past them without hurting his friend or himself.

"It is pointless, Hiei. Without your power you can't defeat me." Karasu laughed as he stood their watching the two demons. Hiei didn't seem to hear Karasu for his eyes were now fixed on something behind the crow demon. What he was looking at was a mystery to both Kurama and Karasu.

"Hiei, give some more time and I will have us out of here in a bit." Kurama said figuring his plan in his head. Hiei shook his head knowing that Kurama would figure everything out quickly yet he still stared out past Karasu waiting to be freed. But what was he thinking inside his head, was there something in the distance that would help them win this fight against Karasu. No, that couldn't be, Kurama had been in these woods with Karasu for a time being but didn't see anything of use to him.

"Hurry up Kurama." Hiei growled getting impatient with his friend.

_He needs to be more patient. I almost got my power back. Yoko told Kurama as he worked at the seal on his arm. If only I had more energy….Kurama lend me some of you life energy, not too much I don't want to kill you. Kurama nodded and gave Yoko some of his energy and finally the kitsune broke the seal. _

_+You did it, Yoko. You really did it.+ _Kurama smiled and pulled out a rose he had hid in his clothes and formed the rose whip. He grabbed Hiei and put him behind him as he swung the whip at the bombs causing them all to explode at once. Kurama took some of the blows not wanting to harm his now mortal friend. When the bombs disappeared so did the fire demon.

Hiei ran off in the direction that he was staring at and grabbed his sword. He found the seal on his arm and cut it off ignoring the pain he just inflicted on his arm. He jumped into a tree then to another getting behind Karasu. Both demons where now facing Karasu with a smile of victory.

"Kurama, let me take him, whatever he did to you will be his down fall for no one can touch you without your permission." Hiei growled lifting his sword to an attack position. Kurama sighed and knew he had to let his friend to this or be killed in the process of killing another. Hiei charged at Karasu who dodged him so swiftly that you couldn't see him.

"Hiei, you can't defeat me, you still haven't regained all your strength. You still have very little power to fight one such as myself." Karasu smiled greatly and threw a bomb at Hiei which exploded taking Hiei to his knees. Kurama growled taking out his whip but stopped when he saw Hiei stand back up and attack again.

_Why aren't you helping your friend? You were worried about him earlier and now you can't run out there and fight with him? Yoko asked watching Hiei fight against the crow._

_+He asked me to stay back, I can't go out there and help till he wants it or at least till he falls. If he dies then I will not be able to forgive myself but he wants to protect me and prove that he will not let anyone hurt or harm me in any way again. I respect his wish but I want to help at the same time. For now I will watch and help when he needs it most.+ Kurama said most saddened that he couldn't be there for his friend when he was needed but could now. His eyes, they were so sad moments ago when I saw him. Now they are filled with anger and revenge. His feelings change so fast I can't keep up. Why is he trying so hard to protect me when he knows I can protect myself? What reasons does he have to protect me? Kurama thought as he watched his friend being thrown around the room and blood going everywhere. _

_Kurama, I have to protect you Swings sword at Karasu but his thrown back into tree. I know what he did to you and I am sorry I couldn't stop him. Forgive me…Kurama _

Hiei struggled to stand, blood dripping down both his arms. His legs wanting to give out underneath him as he charged in for another attack. As he approached Karasu he was blown back with much force. Pain shot through his body as he hit another tree. His back and legs were sore. He used his sword for support as he struggled again to his feet.

"Hiei, stop it please, he will kill you if you don't stop." Kurama yelled from his spot about to run over to his fiery friend.

"Kurama, I would do anything to protect you from this beast, even if it means bring myself down with him." Hiei crocked standing up. "You're my best friend, almost my brother. Yes I am younger but I have the feeling that if I don't protect you then what meaning is there to my life." For once Hiei smiled at Kurama as he lifted his sword. "Karasu did horrible things to you in that room, I know. I will not let him hurt you any further. Not as long as I live any way." Hiei coughed up blood and was about to fall but caught himself.

"Hiei…" Kurama muttered not knowing what to say. I want to protect you too, but I don't know how. You never let me…help anyway. Kurama sighed as he felt Yoko put his hand on his own shoulder knowing how his human spirit felt. Watching a friend die was never something a human or demon would ever want to do.

Karasu laughed at the fire demon's effort. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…" He laughed harder. "You would do anything to protect him, why die, then he won't be protected." Karasu said as he stops laughing. "Friends…Ha, I laugh at both of you. If one dies the other will be guilty and will only want to kill himself but couldn't kill himself even if he wanted to so instead he would find someone else to kill him. So, Hiei if you die should I kill Kurama as well or should I just continue what I was doing before?"

Kurama was growling at Karasu as Hiei answered, "If I die, Karasu, Kurama will not die after me." He gasped for air for a moment then looked at his friend. "Kurama would fight with his life to kill you. As much as he hates you, there is no way he would let you take him back or kill him. I know him well enough to figure that out." Hiei smiled standing straight up against his pain. "Me on the other hand will kill you before Kurama even has a chance to fight." He said.

Kurama looked rather surprised at Hiei's answer. His friend was correct, but how? Kurama didn't know anything about Hiei and yet Hiei knew something about Kurama after all the years of silence they gave one another. They were better friends than he could have imagined. His best, no, his brother was fighting for him when he could just be giving the kitsune over to the enemy to save his own life, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Hiei was protecting him from both himself and from Karasu.

"How touching, little fire demon." Karasu said with a smiled. Karasu disappears into the trees. Hiei keeps his guard up looking out for the crow. Karasu comes up behind him and grabs Hiei by the arms. Hiei starts to glow madly and Karasu throws him of and Hiei explodes.

Smoke is all around the area where Hiei had been thrown. Kurama ran close to the smoke rather worried about his friend. His eyes scanned the area as he saw a shadow of someone lying on the ground amongst the smoke. Karasu watched Kurama looking around with worry in his eyes.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled looking at his friend that was now lying on the ground motionless. Blood covered the demon's face and body. Kurama turned to Karasu with anger and hatred in his eyes. He would never forgive Karasu for what he had done to Hiei, never.

_"You will never beat me Kurama, not unless you free your power, but how do you do that?" Karasu smiled as he formed an exploding sword in his hand. "You shouldn't have turned on me Kurama, you would have lived longer you know." Karasu charged at the fox then stopped to see the kitsune begin to glow._

"I will win Karasu, watch me." Came a voice that was mixed with both Kurama's and Yoko's. "You will die and I will live, I promise you that."

The light around Kurama grew as his hair changed to Yoko's natural color with some hint of red in it. His eyes where now green with gold pupils. His tunic changed to the color black instead of the beautiful white cloth it was before. Both Kurama and Yoko's soul had come together from the hatred toward Karasu and formed this being.

Karasu now shook in some fear as he peered at this new being. He was beautiful still but yet had more power than he did in the tournament. Karasu takes a step back taking in the sight before him.

"You said that you could defeat me Karasu." Came the mixed voice of the demon and human as the being spoke. "Why not try now to kill me and my demon self as we fight as one. Unless you are afraid. The being laughed as he looked at the nervous crow demon.

"What should I call you by?" Karasu asked trying to delay so he could think of a way out of his death.

"Just call me Yoko Kurama." The demon smiled as he charged at Karasu with a sword in his hand. Karasu dodged not knowing what to do but found that he couldn't dodge. When he moved away he was struck with the sword anyway. He fell to one of his knees as he held his arm tightly to his body.

"What the hell just happened?" Karasu asked looking at Yoko as the demon licked his bloody sword.

"Your blood his quite sweet." Yoko said lowering his sword. "The sword of roses, hits its target every time. It will never miss unless I choose for it to miss the target, but in this case, I will not let it miss once. Not when I am fighting you. Karasu." The new demon slowly walked over to Karasu about to strike when a bomb hit him from behind. He grunted with pleasure to see the crow trying to stop his new form.

* * *

**_That is it for now. Yes it is a short chapter but I had to end it there. I have the tendensy to stop things when they get good so I hope you will come back to read the next chapter. R&Rs please and thank you._**


	9. The Defeat of a Darkness

**_That battle had began between the new form Kurama and Karasu. Karasu shows fear but quickly hids it behind fight. Yoko figures what to do with the crow when Kurama doesn't want to kill him or let him live. What shall they do? Will Hiei die or is he still alive. What is this, Yoko has someone that he loved that Karasu has sealed away? Why would Karasu seal away someone he loves, was he frightened or did he just have feelings for someone else. Read on to see what happens next._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own the character Etelka and Shista though. _**

* * *

The wind blew madly around Yoko Kurama as he stood there in his new form. He glared at the crow before him. Karasu seemed to shudder at the new site of the kitsune. His green eyes with yellow pupils scared him the most. They showed no fear…no emotion at all. The wind seemed to help Kurama more than it helped the crow that continued to shudder.

"You will pay Karasu, for hurting Hiei so badly. If he dies I will never let your soul live. I will find it in the spirit world and kill it as well…no seal it so that it will never harm anyone again." At this Kurama smiled at the crow which sent chills down his spine.

The trees danced around the kitsune as he stood there gaining more and more power from the heavens and the hells. He seemed to be waiting for Karasu to attack first for it wasn't his nature to attack first. It wasn't his nature to attack his enemy first for he wanted to watch how they would fight at the beginning before he attacked them to take them down. Yes, he already knew the way Karasu fought but he wanted to play a little game before he took the crow down.

Kurama took out his rose and swung it at the crow how tried to dodge it but the rose wrapped around him tightly as he fought against it. Kurama pulled Karasu close to him with a great smile. Karasu pulled away rather frightened to see the kitsune smile so evilly for the first time that he had been captured. Finally the crow was face to face with Kurama who just smiled evilly.

"Why don't you fight back, Karasu, what has got you so afraid?" the kitsune asked looking into the crows eyes. "Usually you wouldn't show fear yet here you are cowering before me. Your nothing more than a joke, Karasu and you knew that but decide to pick on weaker people than yourself but now that Yoko and I are working together you cower…before me like the weakling you are."

"You wish, Kitsune. I would never cower before a human any day." Karasu growled finally freeing himself and backing away putting an invisible barrier of bombs around Kurama. Kurama looked around him knowing that Karasu had done so and lifted his whip. The bombs all exploded causing dust and dirt to fly up in the air. Karasu smiled knowing that Kurama couldn't handle an attack like that, but he was wrong. Kurama appeared behind Karasu with no emotion on his face as he wrapped one of his hands around the crow's neck. Karasu didn't move or speak; he didn't know what to do.

"You can't kill me that easily Karasu, not when I am no longer a human. Yoko and I are one now and stronger than he was when he first started his attacks on people and stealing things." Kurama tightened his grip around Karasu's neck drawing blood. Karasu smiled a bit and took out a dagger from his boot, attacking Kurama. Kurama jumped back dodging the attack barely. Kurama looked down where some blood trickled down but it was nothing but cut really. Kurama then took out another rose and changed it into a sword. Karasu lifted his dagger. It was a challenge that neither of them was going to give into.

Karasu attacked first with a great amount of speed and attacked Kurama with all his might but Kurama dodged it easily and came back with a counter attack but a bomb blew him back into a tree stopping the attack. Karasu growled as Kurama stood up not injured at all, only a few bruises and bumps. Then Kurama jumped up into the trees for some cover as he looked for an opening in Karasu guard and finally he found it and attacked Karasu from behind. The crow took the blow and whimpered in pain. Black blood fell to the ground as he dropped to his knees. He looked at Kurama who towered over him and threw a bomb at the kitsune and blew him back.

Karasu took this chance to hide in the woods as well as watch over his pray. He watched with his eyes as the kitsune stood and looked around for him. Karasu took this chance to move in behind the kitsune. Kurama felt Karasu's breath and heart beat in the woods somewhere and used it against him as Karasu came out for an attack Kurama turned around and used his rose whip to tie the crow to a tree. He smiled as Karasu tried to use his dagger to cut the whip but just kept cutting himself. When he gave up he looked up and Kurama's gaze looked onto his.

"What do you plan on doing to me, Kurama?" Karasu asked staring at him with no more fear in his eyes. Kurama seemed to be in deep thought about what he should do to the crow. The crow did put him through misery and raped him many times but does that mean that killing him was the right thing to do. Yoko thought it was but Kurama just didn't know. He had the feeling that he should kill the crow for beating him, raping him and backing him a slave to his own beliefs that was necessary and he hated him for letting his daughter do the same to Hiei. Kurama remembered seeing Hiei's eyes in pain for once and now he was lying on the ground, dieing. Kurama looked at the crow and growled, taking out his sword once again.

"Karasu, you have done to much wrong in this world that you don't deserve to live or die." Kurama said looking a little confused at how he worded it, no it wasn't Kurama who spoke it was Yoko.

_Yoko, what are you doing? I will do it myself just back off. Kurama said looking at Yoko who had taken over the mind of there combined form._

_+Kurama, he doesn't deserve to be judged by the gods. If they judge him wrong then he might just end up taking over the spirit world or the netherworld. I won't have him do that. I decided that I am going to seal him away. I am going to seal him away forever that no one can ever release him and we could live in what the humans call peace. We will take Hiei to Yukina and she can heal him and all will be good. Believe me, Karasu will never come back to this world as long as we or anyone else lives. Or do you still wish to kill him+ Yoko asked looking back at the human spirit who seemed rather happy that Yoko came up with this idea. Kurama nodded and let Yoko do the talking._

Karasu didn't know what the kitsune was saying and growled. "What do you mean kitsune?" He asked rather irritated now that the one he had raped and beaten was now going to decide his fate. He didn't know what to do except to except it all.

"I will not kill you and I will not let you live at the same time. I am going to seal you away Karasu, to where you belong." Yoko smiled and took out a green crystal. "The Green crystal of the Earth god, it has both a brother and sister that would unseal its seal that will be upon you but as you know…you sealed them away with Etelka and Shista. The one you truly loved you sealed away and the one I loved deeply you sealed away. Now that those jewels are sealed away and tight then this one will make the third and you will not be freed, never." Yoko put the green crystal on Karasu's mask and said a few words that caused a green seal to go around Karasu and seal him off forever.

_I am very sorry, Yoko that Etelka will be sealed for good. Kurama said looking at his saddened friend._

_+Don't worry about it. The good thing is that you and Hiei are okay and that Karasu has been defeated. Even if that means that Etelka will be sealed away from me, I am okay with that, for her being sealed will mean that Karasu will never be unsealed again.+ Yoko smiled at Kurama who looked rather sad but hid it under his mask of no emotion. +Now to make sure that Hiei is okay and take him home, to Yukina.+ Yoko smiled and Kurama nodded in agreement. _

The new being of Kurama and Yoko walked over to Hiei and treated his wounds. They then checked for a plus and found that it was there, but it was very weak. They picked up Hiei and put him on their back with a frown upon their face and headed home.

* * *

**_Tha is that end of this chapter. I don't know if I am going to end it there or makea next chapter to see what happened to Hiei. I think I will make another chapter...I am unsure. That is all for now that. R&Rs please and thank you._**


	10. X

**_LAST CHAPTERis crying It isn't very long but it will do for what the end should be like. I love all of you that gave me reviews. Thank you all and I hope you like some of my other stories as well._**

* * *

The winds of the earth blew madly around the new form of Yoko and Kurama as they walked Hiei home. Hiei had woken up on their walk to the mortal world. The clouds above them were dark and stormy looking. It smelled like rain was head their way but they didn't mind at all. They were just glad that they no longer had to live in the hellish place of Karasu's. They would never have to worry about him again for Karasu was now dead. At least they believed this. The only thing that they would miss more than anything is their good friend that they had seen on they're way out of the castle, Etelka.

_Flash Back_

"_Yoko look, it is Etelka." Kurama cried looking at the girl inside a red seal. She was pale with long brown hair and her eyes were closed as she seemed to be sleeping inside the stone. Yoko didn't answer him and just looked to the ground from inside Kurama's mind. Kurama didn't know what to say to the kitsune that had just lost the one he loved dearly to save them. _

_After moments of silence Kurama decided to say something, "Yoko, what happened to her? Do you know?" He knew this wasn't the question he should have asked, but if he didn't know why she was sealed away then he would be mortally confused and he didn't like being confused one bit. Yoko's ear twitched at the question that the red head asked and decide that he would have to answer._

"_I had to use her power to lock away Karasu," he began, "but to do so I had to lock her away as well. If I had just locked Karasu away and not her then Karasu would be able to get free and I couldn't risk that." Yoko looked at his so called human brother and smiled faintly. "It was all I could do to protect you and Hiei. There is the saying…you can't protect everyone and I guess I have just realized that now that I have been in the position to only be able to save two of my three good friends." Yoko said. It didn't seem like Yoko though for Kurama wasn't use to the fox speaking his mind or even being nice to him in the first place till recently._

_For a moment they looked at the sleeping girl in the stone then they picked up Hiei and began their way to the human world. This would take them to Yukina and get Hiei some help._

_End of Flash Back_

Hiei noticed the look on Kurama's face and realized that it wasn't as well masked as usual. He sighed and then spoke, "Kurama, is there something that is bugging you?" He looked at Kurama who seemed to come out of the dream world and looked down at Hiei and nodded his head saying that everything was okay and that he should rest and not worry about the kitsune feelings at the time. Hiei didn't understand this and just looked up at the dark sky as lightening streaked through the air. Hiei smiled as the cool rain hit his hot skin.

Kurama looked up at the sky letting the water hit his face. It felt good to be in the real outdoors instead of Karasu's castle. Memories were hidden from Kurama with Yoko's barrier. He didn't want his human friend to feel broken anymore or the pain of what Karasu had done to him yet the red head still knew who Karasu was he didn't know what the crow did to him. All he knew was Karasu had done bad things to the people and that both him and Yoko had stopped him together.

They had reached Yusuke's house. Hiei was taken to a bed room to be treated by Yukina as the red head and his inner demon talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yet none of the three humans knew what really went on. Yoko and Hiei from then on never told them the true story, not wanting them to worry anymore about Kurama then they had to. He would be fine…as long as he just didn't know what happened back at Karasu's castle.

_**THE END!

* * *

Well that is all. R&Rs please and thank you, And if you liked this story then you would like my other called A Kitsune's Life. That is all.**_


End file.
